


Title: Sculpture (I’ll run out of breath)

by aomgsus (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Fitness Trainer Wonho, Gym Sex, Gyms, I just really like this ship and AU and hope you guys do too, M/M, Model Shownu, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aomgsus
Summary: Hyunwoo has to go to the gym anyways- seeing Hoseok and all of that just makes it a lot less of a chore sometimes.The real challenge is trying not to be openly flirtatious with a fitness instructor when you show up way more than the average gym rat.





	Title: Sculpture (I’ll run out of breath)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Stuck”. Because y’know, why not give filthy self-indulgent gym stuff between two gorgeous beefcakes a semi-classy title?
> 
> [Work started: August 28th, 2017]

 As a model, Hyunwoo’s paycheck -rather generous as of late- centers around maintaining his appearance. To many male models in Korea, that primarily means intensive skin care routines and cardio- this was where he differed from the majority. Of course he too cared about his skin- but keeping up his broad stature meant a lot more strength training was involved in his routine than that of most models.

 He hadn’t even intended to get into this line of work; before a month ago it had never even crossed his mind to enter the modeling industry. It had only become a possibility on a seemingly average Thursday. The head recruiter for a brand sold at the athletics store Hyunwoo worked at had stopped by to check on company sales and seen him at the register.

 “We could use someone that looks as godlike in our clothes as you do,” she’d said, looking him over in a way that seemed almost too professional to make Hyunwoo feel like a piece of meat. “Let me know if you want a change of scenery.” Slipping him a business card and playful wink, her petite frame had glided through the door as quickly as she’d arrived, leaving Hyunwoo a little intimidated and very much intrigued.

 Most male models in Korea were fairly slim, so he’d been quick to stand out. Not that he intended to be a showoff, it was just personal preference to keep an athletic build. Besides, there’d always been something really attractive to Hyunwoo about a toned guy- it showed a true dedication to personal health that he could really respect. He hoped that living up to his own ideal type didn’t make him seem like an egomaniac. Then again, it wasn’t like the public knew his preferences- Korean society was still fairly conservative, and he didn’t care to boast his attraction or ideal type to the masses. Model or not, he was shy at heart.

 A guy like Hoseok, though, was another matter entirely. Hoseok was the trainer at his new gym, since his manager had suggested a budding star like himself needed a gym with just as much esteem (which he still failed to see the point of, but he wouldn’t argue with the man in charge of his livelihood. The job was more fun than he’d expected). He’d watched him work out before outside of classes and it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Hoseok went through a weights set like he lived for it, grinning between reps like he was made to work out. Hyunwoo would gladly show off for his attention, and that was saying something.

 Of course he looked like a dream outside of the gym too, beautiful even with those biceps and broad shoulders tucked away in a jacket or sweaters. He knew firsthand, from those few trips when Hoseok had insisted he buy lunch after Hyunwoo practically began co-teaching the classes purely because he wanted to. But the view here with him glistening and wearing as little as the gym allowed was a pretty good deal. As soon as he’d seen his work nametag, Hyunwoo had looked him up on the gym’s class schedules and centered his gym time around Hoseok’s evening classes. But only Monday, Wednesday and Friday of course- he couldn’t show up all the time. That would just be _too_ eager.

 Typically they were strength training classes, weights or otherwise. Hyunwoo loves showing up to these because it means he gets to show off. He’s always been the humble type, mind you, but what’s the point of being strong if you can’t flaunt it a little? It amuses the trainer to no end. If anything, Hoseok seems far from perturbed and even asks for his help with other students.

 “I’m not exactly sure why you’re in this class when you lift as much as I do,” Hoseok had once told him after class, “But I sure appreciate the help.” It was nice to know that, along with being commended on his own condition, Hyunwoo was good enough at hiding his massive crush that the other party never seemed to notice.

 Heading to read the board for the day, though, something’s not quite right. He checks his phone for the time again, then looks back up to the board with a furrow in his brow. Sure enough, the timetable was different for Hoseok’s slot. There’s a sudden sense of great disappointment when he realizes that the usual times are filled, sure, but by an instructor for a female strength training class instead. He checks a second time, a third, ready to do his own routine alone before he sees Hoseok’s name scrawled neatly in pen for…

 A yoga class.

 Hyunwoo is _horrid_ at yoga. Asking him to be flexible is like expecting a board wooden board to bend without splintering and cracking in half.

 A sensible person might have set their dismay aside and continued about their day, spending their gym time on something that wouldn’t be publicly mortifying. Normally, Hyunwoo was that person. But he and Hoseok had been making really good progress lately and he was _just_ about to ask Hoseok on a date to the cute cafe down the street.

 And so, despite his better judgement, Hyunwoo finds himself outside the door to Hoseok’s studio with five minutes to spare before class starts.

 “Hyunwoo!” He’s greeted with a warm smile that makes him feel all kinds of funny. Hoseok’s laughing a bit at something, nostrils flaring from the effort not to do so in a terribly obvious manner. Hyunwoo’s got no idea why, but the trainer’s eyes are passing over his shoulder to something else and he figures he’s not the butt of whatever joke it is. “Never took you for the yoga type, if I’m being honest.”

 “Never too late to try something new, I guess,” he quips back with a shy smile of his own. Hoseok gives him that winning smile again and his heart does another flip- there’s something about him that oozes encouragement, and Hyunwoo figures that’s why he’s so popular at this gym in the first place. He heads into the room, scanning over the remaining unoccupied mats in the room. Ignoring the center ones for once, he finds a mat near the back of the room; there’s no sense in openly humiliating himself and showing everyone how terribly stiff he is. He hasn’t tried yoga in years- probably not since college, he considers with a grimace. At least it’d be a great way to get Hoseok to notice him.

  Looking around the room, his blood begins to run a little cold despite the half hour he just spent on the treadmill. Other than himself and Hoseok, there are no other men in the room. The entire class is comprised of women, looking anything from their early twenties to mid-forties. He supposed it made a lot of sense- yoga wasn’t exactly the most masculine thing to do if a man was trying to pick up chicks at the gym. Plus Hoseok was a serious looker, and at least half of them were probably hoping to woo him with their trim bodylines or steal a couple touches when they needed assistance with a pose. Not that Hyunwoo’s intentions were much different. Maybe he was getting to be a _little_ too obvious about his attraction.

 As Hoseok pads barefoot to his mat at the front of the room, he carries himself with a kind of delicacy Hyunwoo hasn’t seen before. “Good evening, class,” greets simply, and the honey quality of his tone makes Hyunwoo feel some type of way. “This is a yoga class in our beginner series, for those of you that may have just showed up. So no worries! I hope to guide you in relaxation for the next hour or so, and who knows? Maybe you’ll impress yourself.”

 Hyunwoo is already a little mortified.

 He’s stiff as hell, as expected. Where some seem to be far too skilled for this class, Hyunwoo is nearly falling over from the moment they do their first warrior pose. He’s not sure if he’s imagining things or not, but even from here he can sense the occasional tremble in Hoseok’s voice as he looks back. Like he’s trying not to laugh at his star weights pupil completely failing in this. _Great._

 If he’s being entirely honest, Hyunwoo can see why this would be relaxing. That is, if he weren’t so awful at it, and also wasn’t dead-set on seducing the instructor. Thankfully there’s the occasional relief from watching Hoseok bite his lip or flare his nostrils in stifled laughter, and it’s the downward dog pose. The only thing he’s good at; he can hold himself up, but that seems to be about all his muscles can do for him here.

 “Excellent form, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok praises softly. He nearly jumps at the touch on his hips, gently correcting him in the slightest of ways that only an expert could spot. It feels perfectly appropriate, but it’s exactly the touch he’s craving and Hyunwoo’s skin tingles even as Hoseok strolls away.

 After class, Hyunwoo is feeling a burn in his muscles he hasn’t felt so strongly since he nearly overtrained last month. Everyone else seems pop up and glide out of the room with ease as he’s still gingerly getting off his mat, leaving himself alone with Hoseok entirely by accident. The instructor spots his dilemma and can’t help but giggle, crossing the room with a cheeky grin. “So you are human after all, huh? You almost had me fooled before today.”

 Hyunwoo sheepishly smiles back, dropping back onto his mat because he froze halfway up when Hoseok looked at him and any hesitation just brought him back to the floor. He had no idea that those muscles even _existed_. “Guess I’ve been really neglecting my stretching on rest days.” Hoseok snorts, large shoulders shaking with quiet laughter as he hides his mouth behind his hand.

 “Well you’re honestly not the worst I’ve seen, and you managed not to fall over on your face.” Hyunwoo knows he’s only being reassuring and playful, but pulling up the polished floorboards to hide under them seems terribly enticing. “Did you want some extra help stretching? Six fifteen is always my last class anyways, I can help you work out a little more of that soreness.”

 Hyunwoo shrugs and looks away shyly, trying to ignore that Hoseok looks _really_ delectable from this position and he’s definitely imagined being here before, kneeling before him. “No, it’s really fine. I can just do it myself-” He’s cut off by a gentle scoff, Hoseok kneeling down on the mat next to him.

 “Nonsense, you help me out all the time in my other classes. The least I can do is help my star pupil excel in one more area, right?” _It’s a pretty solid argument,_ Hyunwoo’s touch-starved mind says. “Do you mind if I touch?” Hoseok asks, voice soft, like they haven’t been in close proximity before. And they have, just not like this. Not alone.

 They stretch in relative silence, until Hyunwoo groans at the most refreshing cobra stretch he’s ever done. Hoseok snickers. “You know, Hyunwoo,” he starts, Hyunwoo back in a child’s pose as he listens to him talk. “I’ve gotten quite used to seeing you around here. I don’t think anyone’s ever showed up as dutifully as you have to every one of my classes.” His heart pounds as he hears the casual tone in Hoseok’s voice- by no means threatening, but clearly heading somewhere. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were interested in more than just my teaching abilities.”

 “Oh, I...” Hyunwoo wants to come up with a good excuse, pleads with his brain to pull something out of thin air and make it work. But nothing comes, and he waits with his face flushed deep and pressed into the mat as Hoseok gasps softly.

 “ _Really._ ” The response is more of a breath than anything, Hoseok sounding fascinated. “Are you serious? Me?” Hyunwoo raises his head off the mat, sits up on his heels to nod slowly in response. Hoseok looks mind blown. “I would have had no idea.”

 “I’m shy about my crushes, I didn’t…” There’s a devilish grin on Hoseok’s face that’s only slightly concerning. “What?”

 “Kihyun and I have been arguing over who could get to you first. He swears you checked him out when he was on the treadmill last week, and it’s been hyping me up ever since. He’s actually why I was laughing when you came in, he was telling me that he’d pick his spin class over my terrible yoga instruction any day. And I already liked you, of course, but it became a contest that I had to win.” He initiates eye contact again, and Hyunwoo realizes with further embarrassment that his mouth is agape. The giggle that leaves Hoseok is downright goofy. “Oops? Sorry, I guess. Not really. So, back to it then?” But there’s a hint of mischief in his eye,and he pops up with grace to stroll over to the door and lock it. Hyunwoo’s heart beats heavy, matching time to each gentle, bare footstep. “I’m not sure about you, but I still have some tension.”

 He flounders over his words for a moment, every word he knows evading him. But then Hoseok quirks an eyebrow and he’s quick to scramble for some and force them out. “I’m sure I could stay.” That smile makes him feel like he chose the right answer. _So_ right.

 “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 Hoseok heads to his office for a moment, leaving Hyunwoo to stare at himself in the mirror and wonder what kind of insane dream he’s fallen into. But then Hoseok returns and presses a couple things into his palm, leaning over him to beam, and this is _very_ real. Hyunwoo’s leg between them, held there by Hoseok’s steady hands, is all that keeps them from being chest to chest. “I’m all yours.” It takes a moment for him to process that, but a quick glance at the lube and condom wrapper in his hand and... _oh._

 “Oh, so you don’t… you don’t top?” Hoseok’s eyes widen again, and his incredulous smile is so big Hyunwoo has to wonder if it hurts to smile so wide. It’s adorable, even at a time like this.

 “No way, are you saying you bottom?”

 “I mean I _do_ top, I can if you want me to-” Hoseok cuts him off with a heated kiss, lips still curled into a catlike smile.

 “No, I would kill to have you underneath me.” The trainer pulls away to make eye contact again, and Hyunwoo has the sudden urge to be ravaged. “I swear, you’re just a wet dream come true.”

 He can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. Not even as Hoseok flips him over and slides his shorts down impatiently, groaning throatily at the sight. “Fuck, I knew you would just have the juiciest ass I’ve ever seen. Your glutes are so nice and firm, but there’s still so much to _grab…_ ” Hyunwoo can’t help the moans that cascade from his lips as Hoseok grips and squeezes, spreading his cheeks with a deep groan. “Hyunwoo, pardon me for noticing… but you look like you’ve been in this position already today.” His face quickly flares up at that- he’d entirely forgotten.

 “I wa-as packing my gym bag before I came here...” he huffs, trying to compose himself as Hoseok blows on his hole to watch it flutter. “And I got so worked up thinking of you touching me that I had to do something.” He swallows thickly, noticing the hitch in Hoseok’s voice. “I just couldn’t help- fuck, Hoseok that’s so dirty...”

 The trainer has resumed his touching with fervor, spreading him wide to wriggle his tongue against the twitching muscle. Hyunwoo feels himself dripping precum onto the mat below him and all he can do is cover his mouth, his moans beginning to echo. Hoseok’s kissing over his skin turns into a series of nips at the fleshiest part of his ass, like he has a genuine hunger for it. He pulls away, the two of them breathing just as heavily though Hoseok hasn’t been touched. A glance over his shoulder has Hyunwoo almost dizzy- the trainer nearly looks crazed with need. It’s probably the hottest thing ever.

 “Hoseok, I’m gonna embarrass myself even more today if you keep acting like this.” Thankfully the other man is already slicking his fingers, kissing almost tenderly up Hyunwoo’s spine.

 “That’s fine babe, I bet you’ve got great endurance here too.” Then he presses in a finger, leaving Hyunwoo to gasp and rock his hips into the mat beneath them. “God, this ass of yours is so tight... in more ways than one. Unbelievable.” He curls the digit and teases along his walls, adding as he senses Hyunwoo coming undone, tugging in and out shallowly only to shock him with deeper strokes. It’s enough to drive Hyunwoo nearly mad.

 Hyunwoo can’t do much but huff a heartfelt “ _fuck_ ” into the matt, rolling his hips back. “Why didn’t I expect you to be such a freak?” The way Hoseok laughs at his flustered outburst is so hot it’s downright rude.

 “It’s all your fault, you keep doing things to me.” The perfect flick of his wrist and Hyunwoo’s hips buck, seeing stars for a moment as he hisses a litany of curses. “Fuck, is it _legal_ to be this hot?” But Hoseok’s lips are far softer than his words, tracing his spine as he adds a third. He tends to Hyunwoo’s body as though it’s his own. Hyunwoo huffs at the unexpected softness, pushing back onto his fingers with impatience.

 “Says you,” he responds, trying to keep his senses even with Hoseok massaging his prostate like he is. “Sometimes you get hard when you train and it’s so hot, that you get turned on when you’re pushing yourself to the point of pain. It’s fucking distracting.” Hoseok, probably entirely aware of what he’s doing, says nothing. _Tease._ What’s left of the light atmosphere dissipates when he spots Hoseok slipping his tantalizingly short running shorts to his knees, stroking himself to hardness at the sight of Hyunwoo’s body before him.

 “You okay with a little rugburn, gorgeous? These mats aren’t the most forgiving.” His tone is airy but deep when he speaks again, and damn Hyunwoo needs this dick _so_ bad. He can see them in the mirror, see the visible strain throughout Hoseok’s body as he watches himself slip up and down the cleft of his ass. Slow, like he wants to commit everything to memory.

 “I don’t _care_ , just do something. God, you’re maddening.” But Hoseok’s clearly in no rush and it shows in his stupid grin. He nuzzles the head against his entrance and Hyunwoo is so damn impatient that he wants to cry. Before Hoseok can move away and tease again he presses his hips down, the head slipping into his heat and making them both moan. “Fuck, just…”

 And Hyunwoo may not know what he needs very well, but the way Hoseok fucks him says one of them does. The way he works their bodies as one, bordering on too much but never crossing the line, is nothing but blissful. He's nearly out of his mind with how well Hoseok works them, entwining bruising grips and tender questions for reassurance to leave his entire body humming with pleasure.

 “God, look at us.” Hoseok huffs while pistoning his hips, chasing his orgasm. His grip is firm but cautious on Hyunwoo’s chin and he’s forced to turn, making eye contact with the trainer in the wall of mirrors to their side. He can’t help but notice that the arch to his own back is strangely beautiful, Hoseok surrounding him in every sense. Holding tight like he means to claim, but gentle enough that he doesn’t want to hurt. The duality is dizzying, and he knows he’ll ache all over tomorrow but _god_ he’s never felt so irresistible. “Call me crazy, but I’ve thought we look good together since that first day you came to class. There’s just so much… so much _might,_ so much power. In the both of us. I dunno, it’s… fuck. It’s _hot._ ”

 “We’re so hot,” he replies breathily, hardly able to comprehend the words against the crest of his ear that are making things even more pleasantly fuzzy. He’s truly never felt so hot before, and the room feels so small and the heat rolling off them in waves does nothing to help. “Fuck, I need to cum.”

 “Do it,” Hoseok huffs into his ear. “Show me how good you feel.” And he can’t wait another second, release tearing through him and making his entire body slump in Hoseok’s arms as his release splatters on the mat below. Strong arms hold him up, cage him against Hoseok’s chest as he fucks him like he’s being punished. “Shit, Hyunwoo I’m-” He feels nearly a growl against his shoulder blade, Hoseok’s hips thrusting hard one last time before his full body trembles. They work through his orgasm, Hyunwoo treasuring the uncharacteristic whimpers in his ear as Hoseok is encompassed In total bliss. Pulling out gently, Hoseok guides him over to another mat and they promptly collapse against it together.

 Every nerve ending in his body is screaming, and taking inventory of his body Hyunwoo knows that the ache Hoseok just fucked into him will last for days. But it doesn’t matter. Not when the hands that left purpling marks on his waist are carding timidly through his hair, urging him to rest his head on Hoseok’s chest as it moves with heavy panting. They lay in silence for a moment, Hyunwoo reaching back to touch his stinging upper thighs. “Wow,” he huffs out in amazement. Hoseok chuckles breathlessly as he pulls off his condom and tosses it, tied, into their mess.

 “I’d say. Wow, I never imagined I’d end up having sex in my studio.” His laugh sounds so magical that Hyunwoo would swear it wasn’t even the same person from moments ago. “I’m sorry, I know I get pretty rough. You’ve just been on my mind for a while, hyung. Had a lot pent of up energy just waiting to be tapped into.” He smiles sweetly, pushing hair away from Hyunwoo’s forehead to get a better look. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to go out for a drink sometime. Not like protein shakes again, either. We should spend a cheat day together.” Hyunwoo has to smile at that, running his hand over the fairer skin pillowing his head.

 “I would like that a lot. But for now, I should probably get washed up…” Going to sit up, Hyunwoo feels so much everywhere  that his face scrunches up almost comically. Hoseok is quick to his feet.

 “Hold on, easy, I gotcha.” Gradually they get him onto his feet, standing nude in the empty studio. Hyunwoo catches a glimpse of Hoseok’s naked back in the mirrored wall behind him. The visual is extremely appealing, the two of their muscular forms together. “My office is attached to this studio, since it is mine.” He gestures to the door, eyes trained on him with a great amount of care. “Do you want to shower in there, maybe rest on the couch and let me get you a snack?” Hyunwoo smiles, feeling his cheeks begin to ache as he grins in response.

 “That sounds really nice.” He assesses the mess they’ve left behind on the floor, just short of mortified at the soiled mat that had been his own. “Oh god, I totally ruined that one,” he says with a tone of disgust in his voice. Hoseok just laughs.

 “It’s fine, I’ve been kinda pushing to get a couple of these mats replaced. Just one more to my list- though I’ll probably have to toss it and just act like that one never existed.” He looks down at it as well, scooping up their pile of clothes. “You did have an impressive amount to offer though. I might have to see that up close next time.” Hyunwoo’s spent dick twitches halfheartedly at the thought of Hoseok’s pretty face between his legs, getting a playful slap on the hip as the former man notices. “Easy there tiger, you need rest.”

 “Ah,” he huffs with a small smile as they meander to the door. Hoseok just gives his side a squeeze, arm snaking around his waist to support him.

 “You’ll probably need to take a rest day tomorrow, so we should exchange numbers. We can go out for breakfast again and go on a walk or something.”

 That would _definitely_ beat Hyunwoo’s typical rest days in his pajamas on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> No Mercy made Hyunwoo with a thing for praise my jam, //oof//. Also Kihyun would absolutely be a petty spin instructor and I live for the thought of it.  
> I definitely got inspiration for Hyunwoo’s pathetic lack of flexibility from myself. For someone that’s physically active I can’t even touch my knees to the ground in a butterfly stretch...


End file.
